


Обскурантизм

by Siberia_Otaku_Saiten



Series: Texts 2019 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 18:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19960177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten/pseuds/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten
Summary: Над Хогвартсом вновь сгущались тучи, а виной тому обскурантизм...





	Обскурантизм

**Author's Note:**

> Работа с конкурса сетературы Siberia Otaku Saiten заявка 408 фанфикшен

У профессора Снейпа дергался глаз, но он старался сохранить спокойствие и не прибить пятикурсника, который посмел вломиться в его кабинет с требованием получить объяснение отрицательной оценке реферата.  
— Мистер Шеринг, вы хоть сами понимаете, что понаписали в своей работе? — наконец спросил Снейп. — Только за ее первую половину вас стоит назвать непроходимым идиотом, а затем с позором исключить из Хогвартса, так как подобными высказываниями, — профессор потряс пергаментом перед носом мальчишки, — вы ставите под сомнение право считать вас полноценным магом...  
— Вы просто зациклились в своем консервативном взгляде на мир! — перебил Шеринг. — Давно уже ученые доказали, что малые доли вещества способны раскрывать весь магический потенциал воды, повернуть ее свойства в сторону необходимого эффекта! И не нужно кромсать столько ингредиентов и учить все эти составы. Даже самое безобидное зелье имеет побочные эффекты, а здесь все безопасно. Главное, правильно встряхивать и правильно подбирать аквизационное вещество, чтобы кванты поля воды...  
— Достаточно! — не выдержал Снейп, на этот раз стараясь не вышвырнуть мальчишку из кабинета каким-нибудь из массы подходящих заклинаний. — Мистер Шеринг, все, что вы здесь изложили — откровенная чушь. Нет ни одного доказательства подобным эффектам. Настоятельно рекомендую вам выкинуть все это из головы и открыть хоть раз в жизни учебник.  
Шеринг хотел возразить, но догадался по выражению лица профессора, что лучше молча удалиться. В дверях же его настигло то, чего он действительно не ожидал.  
— Пять баллов со Слизерина, — мрачно произнес Снейп, тяжело опускаясь в кресло.

У профессора Синистры дергался глаз, но она спокойно слушала бесконечные вопросы третьекурсницы, которая впервые посетила урок астрономии.  
— Нет, мисс Роуботэм, если долго лететь на метле, вы не долетите до края Земли. И тем более нет никакой ледяной стены — это что-то из маггловских сериалов, — спокойно сказала она. — И Солнце не вращается над Землей.  
Девочка задумалась, приложив палец ко рту.  
— Но мой папа говорит, что нет доказательств тому, что Земля круглая. Это все магглы придумали, — сказала она.  
— Ваш отец ошибается. Мы же с вами наблюдали в телескоп и другие планеты, и звезды, и даже искусственные спутники магглов. Вы наблюдаете рассвет и заход солнца, и корабли у горизонта. И если все правильно рассчитать, получится, что все так, как пишут в научной литературе, — все так же спокойно отвечала Синистра, не понимая, откуда в голове этой студентки и ее отца такие мысли.  
— А гравитация откуда, если метлы летают? — не унималась Роуботэм.  
— Метлы летают, потому что маги умеют использовать магию и заставлять предметы делать то, что магглы не могут. Но Земля общая, так что она не может для магглов быть шарообразной, а для нас плоской.  
— И люди были на луне? — не унималась девочка.  
— Были, — Синистра кивнула.  
— Но если звезды далеко, как пишут в учебниках, как они влияют на нашу жизнь?  
— Об этом вы можете поговорить с профессором Трелони! — не сдержалась Синистра, слегка повышая голос, эти слова девочки стали последней огромной каплей в чаше терпения. Связать астрономию и астрологию вместе — недопустимо!  
Мисс Роуботэм удивленно посмотрела на всегда спокойного профессора и убежала, не понимая, почему та разозлилась.

У профессора Бинса дергался глаз, хотя он давно был мертв. Он смотрел на семикурсника, который в свое время превосходно сдал СОВ, а сейчас задавал странные вопросы.  
— Нет, нет... — качал он прозрачной головой. — Никакие ануннаки не строили Хогвартс. Всем известно, что это было четыре основателя...  
— Но как же, — перебил студент, поправляя очки. — Неужели четыре волшебника с нуля смогли построить целый замок? Тысячу лет назад не было ни таких технологий, ни таких заклинаний. Как они смогли все это?  
— Им помогали, они нанимали рабочих...  
— И все же, магическая оснащенность Хогвартса впечатляет. Сам замок, может, и построили люди, а как же все остальное? Взять хоть ту же Тайную Комнату. Неужели Салазар Слизерин смог сам все это создать? Комната была в тайне, значит, другие люди не помогали ему. Но как он понял, что нужно его василиску? Размеры, прочность, еще проходы к вентиляции...  
— Салазар Слизерин был змееустом, — напомнил Бинс, желая как можно скорее скрыться между стен.  
— Есть теория, что именно ануннаки научили его говорить со змеями.  
— Нет, нет, — Бинс качал головой. — Ануннаки — это шумерская мифология и там они...  
— Они прилетели на Землю с планеты Нибиру и помогали людям, чтобы втереться в доверие, а потом захватить их. Но древние технологии египтян спасли мир. Находили же эти игрушки в виде маггловских самолетов...  
— О планетах вам лучше поговорить с профессором астрономии, о самолетах с профессором маггловедения, а мне пора, — и с этими словами Бинс, наконец, добрался до стены и просочился сквозь нее подальше от неугомонного студента.

У профессора Стебль дергался глаз, так как она не понимала, откуда учения маггловского советского ученого пробрались в ум второкурсницы.  
— Нет, мисс Балд, если вы будете поить белую розу водой с красным пищевым красителем, то ее потомки не унаследуют этот цвет. Это так не работает. Скоро экзамены и вам следует лучше подготовиться, так как я вижу явные пробелы в знаниях.  
— Но я читала, что окружающая среда влияет на потомство, — не согласилась второкурсница. — И что из одного растения может вырасти другое, если ему поменять условия. Так белая роза станет красной, пшеница рожью, а морковь мандрагорой. Особенно если добавить эмоциональную настройку...  
— Эмоциональную? — не поняла профессор Стебль.  
— Да, проводили опыты с цветами, когда одному говорили ласковые слова, а второго ругали. Так вот, второй завял, а первый вырос даже выше нормы.  
— Но это же совпадение, — не согласилась профессор Стебль, про переходы видов она даже говорить ничего не стала, ведь это еще более глубокая проблема. — К тому же раз брали всего два растения, то это уже нельзя считать грамотным экспериментом. Да и растения не так устроены, чтобы на них слова и эмоции влияли. Даже среди магических, если нечто подобное используется, то с применением специальных заклинаний.  
— Но ведь как-то растения меняются. И почему-то одни одного и того же вида выживают, а остальные вянут. Среда влияет!  
— Влияет, — согласилась профессор Стебль, понимая, что придется немного пересмотреть планы занятий для младших курсов, — но не так, как вы себе это представляете. Я дам вам пару книжек, которые помогут вам разобраться, а потом мы вместе поработаем с растениями. Хорошо?  
Второкурсница рассеянно кивнула.

У профессора Флоренца дергался глаз, так как по его мнению вопросы, которые ему задавал шестикурсник, были нетактичны и в то же время крайне глупы.  
— Нет, мистер Дантек, кентавры произошли не от мужчины и кобылы, — как можно спокойнее сказал он, хотя хвост так и качался в разные стороны. — И не от женщины и коня. Как вам могло прийти такое в голову?  
Шестикурсник задумался.  
— Но откуда тогда они? Как-то не очень верится, что и маги, и кентавры, и магглы произошли от мартышек. Это же как-то не очень, это... фу, — скривился.  
— Кентавры не происходили от мартышек, — Флоренц покачал головой. По мнению сообщества, они произошли от могучих первоконей. В борьбе за существование они столкнулись с первобытными людьми и были вынуждены меняться.  
Он надеялся, что студент перестанет спрашивать и уйдет, но, к сожалению, звезды не услышали его молитвы.  
— Но я еще слышал, что у кентавров жеребята имеют черты не только отца, но и предыдущих партнеров матери... Однажды был такой кентавр, Мортон, у которого дети были полосатыми, так как его жена до того любила полосатого кентавра, и...  
— Это ерунда, — перебил его Флоренц. — Вам стоит почитать маггловские современные учебники биологии, и вы поймете, что все иначе.  
— Маггловские? — скривился Дантек. — Но магглы же другие...  
— В вопросах наследования волшебники, кентавры и даже гоблины с эльфами не отличаются от магглов. Если вас это не убеждает, обратитесь к звездам — они приведут вас на истинный путь. Если им были угодны полосатые жеребята, так тому и быть, но это точно решать не бывшему партнеру жены кентавра Мортона, — посмотрел на небо. — Марс сегодня невероятно ярок.

У мадам Помфри дергался глаз пока она смотрела в заключение, которое сделала на основе всех симптомов и анализов первокурсницы, и слушала аргументацию вызванной матери девочки.  
— Миссис Сирс, у вашей дочери ликантропия, — с некоторым недоумением проговорила мадам Помфри, поднимая взгляд на женщину. — Какие могут быть сомнения? Мне пришлось изолировать ее, так как скоро полнолуние, а у девочки будет первое превращение. Если бы вы сообщили, что она была покусана, ей бы тут же дали специальное зелье, которое с высокой вероятностью помогло бы ей.  
— Что за чушь вы несете? — возмущенно спросила миссис Сирс. — Ликантропия не передается через укусы. Она возникает от неправильного образа жизни, от разврата и всяких извращений. Вы посмотрите на мою дочь! Разве она из этих? Она из приличной семьи, у нее все хорошо и никакой ликантропии быть не может. Она не маргинал какой-нибудь. Видела я этих оборотней — ничего удивительного, что они такими стали. А всякие там зелья — это все выдумки зельеваров, чтобы лучше их продавать. И потом они еще мою девочку сделали бы зависимой, и пришлось бы постоянно их покупать!  
Мадам Помфри с ужасом смотрела на женщину.  
— Да как вы так можете думать? Неужели вы не заметили, что ваша дочь однажды вернулась домой укушенная? Шрам не маленький. И посмотрите на анализы, на симптомы...  
— Все анализы вы подделали, так как вам явно идет какой-то процент с продаж. Еще с детства она была самой здоровой, а все потому, что я не стала давать ей эти ужасные младенческие зелья, которые могли сделать ее аутистом или ещё кем-то хуже. Они опасней того, от чего якобы защищают. Мы проверяли ее на биорезонансе, когда ее укусила собака. Тот никакой ликантропии не показал. Только аллергию. Ничего страшного, — отмахнулась мамаша. — Я дам ей детокс, чтобы почистить от шлаков, квантовое зелье, и ей станет лучше.  
Мадам Помфри спокойно отложила папку в сторону и грозно уставилась на миссис Сирс.  
— Попрошу покинуть больничное крыло, — велела она.  
— Верните мою дочь! — возмутила женщина.  
— Единственное, что я сейчас сделаю, так это вызову представителя Министерства Магии по делам здоровья населения, так что разбираться будете с ними, — мадам Помфри была настроена серьезно.  
Миссис Сирс хотела прорваться к ширме, за которой находилась ее дочь, но мадам Помфри среагировала быстро и заклинанием выбросила мамашу за пределы больничного крыла.

Над Хогвартсом сгущались тучи...

У профессора Дамблдора болела голова, ведь во время очередного собрания поднялась не самая приятная тема. Каждый из преподавателей высказался, с чем он столкнулся, и никто из них не знал, как это исправить, ведь казалось, что магические науки процветают, вокруг столько полезной информации, но становилось только хуже: в юные умы пробирались опасные мысли.  
Профессор Снейп предлагал сделать программу жестче и не допускать инакомыслия. С ним не были согласны, понимая, что под давлением студенты начнут искать более приятные источники информации. Профессор Стебль считала, что нужно научить студентов мыслить, правильно искать источники информации. Профессор Снейп после этого добавил, что нужно и библиотеку прочистить, ведь там слишком много средневековых учений, которые давно были опровергнуты. Мадам Пинс не была с ним согласна. Тогда Снейп предложил перевести их в раздел истории. Мнения профессора Бинса никто не услышал по этому поводу, так как он попросту не явился на собрание, впрочем, это было не в новинку.  
Мадам Помфри считала, что не стоит допускать детей к учебе, если им не давали младенческих зелий, и собиралась обратиться с этим предложением в Министерство Магии, а также поднять тему профилактики ликантропии.  
Спорили долго. В конечном итоге слово взял профессор Дамблдор.  
— Думаю, профессор Снейп, вам придется взять на себя Защиту от Темных Искусств, — сказал он, но, к сожалению самого профессора зельеварения, добавил. — И темные искусства здесь — обскурантизм. Помогите студентам найти свет там, где его, казалось, уже нет.


End file.
